DC Prime: Birds of Prey
by DC Prime Universe
Summary: Part of the DC Prime Universe: For most of her crime fighting career, The Black Canary has been an icon of super heroines, and someone plans on tearing that down, bit by bit. This enemy has made things personal, but Dinah isn't alone as she assembles a team of the DCPU's premiere super heroines to fight someone who threatens everything she cares about.


**BIRDS OF PREY #1**

**DISHONOR Part 1**

**By: Serena Samson**

* * *

><p>On a stormy night in Gotham's Cemetery, a figure stands over a gravestone. Lightning strikes and illuminates it, revealing the words engraved on it;"Here lies Dinah Drake Lance". The mysterious figure balls a fist, continuing to stare at the grave and with a fit of rage, and destroys the gravestone. And it didn't end there; the figure continued the desecration. Suddenly, the grounds keeper hears the commotion. "Who's out there!" he shouts.<p>

However, no one responds. The groundskeeper comes across the desecrated grave. "My God… What the hell?" he questioned. He races back inside to call the police, but as he makes the call he sees the person. The person was female, black haired, most likely Asian. As the groundskeeper watches and stays on the line the mysterious woman sees him. She approaches the groundskeeper. She can see the fear in his eyes.

"Listen carefully worm," threatened this mysterious figure, "And tell this city's so called authorities exactly what I say. Tell them the Lance's final heir will fall as fast as I destroyed her mother's grave. Do you understand me, worm?" The groundskeeper, scared for his life only nods. He falls to his knees and witnesses the mysterious woman depart the scene.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere in the Gotham Harbor Black Canary, Batgirl, Huntress, Copycat and Jesse Quick are preparing to take down show illegal smugglers.<p>

"Barbara, you sure your Intel is correct about this operation?" asked Black Canary.

"Absolutely, Dinah," replied Batgirl.

"Alright, the others are in position. Jesse, check for surprises."

Jesse Quick races around the docks searching the scene for anything Batgirl wasn't informed on. She returns back to the others and informs them. "Any surprises, Jesse?" asked Black Canary.

"Nothing we can't handle," Jesse replied. Black Canary contacted the other half of the team and informs them they are a go.

The team executes their plan of attack and the plan goes down smoothly. Many of the smugglers are knocked as the team regroups, however the last smugglers is able acquire a missile launcher and directs it at the team. He started to ramble on in Russian; he was very edgy.

"Can I just I kill this one?" urged Cheshire. All the women looked at Jade, shaking their heads. What?" said Cheshire. "It's just one guy; I'm trying really hard at following your rules, Canary."

As the Russian smuggler rambles on Copycat walks up to the man and stares and smiles.

He just stares back at Copycat as she waved at him, then he waved just like her. Soon the team knew what Copycat just did; she used her powers to mentally possess the smuggler. "So Dinah, head or gut?" asked Copycat.

Black Canary looks at the rest of her team and they all point to their heads. "Head Gem," answered Black Canary.

So Copycat mentally controls the smuggler to hit himself with his own launcher. The smuggler falls knocked out cold.

"I say that's all of them. Nice job Gem," said Black Canary. Copycat looks at Canary and gave her a thumb up. While the team wraps up suddenly the team gets an alert over their mini com-links.

"Dinah are you there?"

"I am... Batman? You know, I don't know how you do that."

"Come to GothamCemetery... now. Come alone as well. "

Dinah knew if Batman was calling her, it must be important. "I wonder what Bats wants just you for D," Huntress asked.

"Not sure either you guys can handle the rest," replied Canary.

Canary departed and rides to GothamCemetery. She still seems confused on the matter. As she arrives, she is greeted by the Dark Knight himself- Batman.

"Good to see you Dinah."

"What's going on Bruce?"

"It's better if I showed you."

The two walk through the many gravestones and finally reach the scene. Canary looks down at her mother's destroyed grave. She lowered her head and sheds a tear, Batman place his hand on her shoulder. Dinah turns to Batman with rage in her eyes. "Who did this, Bruce?" she asked.

Batman explained everything to her including the description of the person responsible. He also told Canary the exact words the groundskeeper was told. Dinah eyes widen as she started to deduce who was responsible.

"My God…"

"Do you know something?"

"I know who did this. And as mad as I am Bruce, this person is ten times worse. And she's coming after me."

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>


End file.
